Who's The Liar Now
by Princess of Asgard
Summary: Part 2 of You're Not Alone. The story and Thor have now taken place. The Avengers is now happening and Elle and Thor must lie to save the human race. How will Loki react. Part 1 You're Not Alone
1. Back Track and extra Information

It ends with Thor being banished and Loki starting to go into his character. Then the story ends and goes into the Thor Movie. This is set during The Avengers, but wont be following the same lines but will contain spoilers. Enjoy


	2. Introduction

Its been a year. God ive missed Loki. We all have. Thor has learnt of Loki's real parents. My appearance has changed ever so slighty, ive started to wear red lipstick a lot more and ive made my hair blonder. Thor has been there for me ever since Loki has left. Rumours started to go round that something was happening between us. But there wasnt and isnt. I still keep the engagment ring Loki gave me on my finger. Hoping one day he might return. But that day never comes until we got a message...


	3. News

It was a warm Asgard Evening when Heimdall came rushing in saying Loki had been spotted on earth. Everyone paused. I sitting next to Thor grabbed his hand not knowing what else to do I was in pure shock. Thor just took my hand and spoke.

"Where has he been spotted?" Thor spoke clear and calm  
"He has been spotted near Stark Tower. He has try to take over and become there King. He has killed many people. Fury is assembling a team called the Avengers to stop Loki and his army, to save the human race" Heimdall spoke clearly  
"Well, well. Can Thor and I go to earth to help and stop Loki" I stuttered  
"My child do you think you will be able to stop the man you love" The All Father spoke to me  
"Yes, my King I cant have the humans killeed because of him" I spoke  
"Well, Thor and Elle. Get ready I will send you to earth to bring Loki home. However I do not believe Loki will come easily. Therefore Thor, I will send you to where Loki is at right now. Then Elle I will send you to shields head quarters as it be best if Loki does not know you are there. Which will allow this fury to come up with a plan" The All Father Spoke with intellgences  
"Yes Father, we will go right away"

As Thor and I stood from the dinner table, we exited and I went to my chambers to pack a bag and get ready. I dressed in my warrior outfit. [polyvore] so that when I arrived at shield they know I mean business and im not taking no for an answer to help the humans. I packed and met Thor and The All Father in the Thrown Room.  
"Are you ready my child" The King spoke. I just nodded and Thor and I were tansported...


	4. Shield

I arrived at Shield, not knowing where Thor had been sent. Once I had landed there everyone was around me guns pointing. I was ready for any fight, I had my gear on so I could fight if I had to. Then some guy came out of know where. I believed it to be Fury.

"Put the guns down" He shouted  
"Thank You. You are?" I spoke  
"I am Nick Fury, and this is shield. You are" He done a hand gesture to me  
"I am Princess Elle, fiancee of Loki" I spoke with pride  
"Oh so your the lady that has a hold on him. Well you might not like this but Loki is coming in prisioner now. I have a plan which I dont believe you will like but i believe it the only way to buy time to stop Loki"  
"What is this plan" I spoke worried  
"Well I will talk with you and Thor later about that. The team is coming in now and I need to speak to Loki. Here take these clothes and files, get changed and your be shown to your room" Fury passed me these [polyvore]

I was sent to a room where I got changed. I read through the files and saw a file on Tony Stark aka. Iron Man, Steven Rogers aka. Captain America. Bruce know as the Hulk, Black Widow and Hawkeye. I read through each one carefully and worked out there weaknesses as I knew a war was coming. I cleaned up and got a short nap.  
I made sure my hair was in place and made sure my lipstick was redder then red. I needed to make sure everyone knew I was not being pushed around and was here on business. I walked back to the main room where the meeting of everyone took place. Everyone was sitting around a massive table and Loki was the subject. However my enterance made all eyes on me.

"Wow we have a model here" Tony spoke  
"Stark, you leave her alone" The Captain spoke. I gave him a warm smile he seemed lovely.  
I then noticed Thor and ran to him and he picked me up and spun me around.

"Alright alright, no lovely dovey here please" The one named Tony spoke  
"Oh shhh, are you okay Thor. How is Loki"  
"Yes I am fine, there is no sorting Loki out. Father was right we must do this plan Fury has in store" Thor Spoke clearly

Everyone looked at us. Then Fury walked in. I must speak with you two privatly. Eyes stayed on us everyone wanting to know the plan. We followed Fury to the room and...


	5. The Plan

"I bought you two here as I have a plan to slow Loki down" Fury spoke while pacing  
"What is that" I spoke  
"Well I believe the best action would be to make Loki believe you and Thor are going to get married" It spoke slowly  
"WHAT" Thor shouted while shouting. "That will tip him over the edge"  
"No it will not, I believe his mind will go to Elle and delay his war while we prepare" I was lost for words.  
"Explain the whole plan then" I spoke wanting to know everyting now  
"Well Elle you need to explain to everyone about your past with Loki. Then you both need to pretend that you are about to get married. You need to make it real and this should make Loki stop thinking about the army and focus on you Elle" He spoke like it was easy  
"So you want me to start wearing red and holding on to Thor etc"  
"Yes thats right, Thor needs to be potective over you like a lover, plus Thor you must go down there after the team know and tell your brother about you and Elle. Make him believe it. Then once you done that we will all meet you down there so that Loki knows we are here for business." Fury sounded excited  
"So you want us to act like a couple this is going to break Loki" I spoke while putting my head down  
"Elle you dont need to do this" Thor said while putting an arm on my shoulder  
"I know but its to save the humans so we must. Okay Fury we accept" I spoke while standing with Thor

Right I guess we should inform the others...


	6. Telling The Story

I sat down at the massive table which everyone was at ready to tell everyone my story.  
"Thor and Elle have agreed to the plan, now Elle will tell you the past and the plan" Fury said while leaving the room. All eyes were then on me.

"Well my story. I am a Princess and was engaged to marry Loki" I started  
"Wow what was going through your mind" Tony laughed. I just glared and Steve spoke  
"Leave her alone, she must have and still is in love with Loki. He must have been different once" I just smiled at the Captain. Then carried on  
"Well I have powers. My hair turns white and my eyes and I can control the weather, mae force fields etc. Then when I get angry, I mean really angry. My hair turns red and I can lift things with my mind and turn things to dust" I took a deep breath.  
"Loki has been there for me since day one, and I do love him very much. But now I find him wanting to take over the world. I must be the one to stop him in his tracks. The plan is simple. Thor and I must pretend that we are about to get married to show ive moved on with Thor and we must all convince him." As I spoke Thor got up and spoke

"Ill be going down to Loki to tell him the news before we all see him later tonight so he starts to believe this" I nodded and Thor and he left  
"Will this plan really work, I mean how" Bruce asked  
"Well I didnt believe it either. But it will hopefully slow Loki down on the army as he be thinking about me which will give us enough time to figure out a real plan for this army" I replied.  
"So from now on you must all make the lie true as we will be visiting Loki a lot to rub it in" I spoke while thinking about him  
"Right okay this little mission should be fun before we all go see him. Whos ready for dinner" Tony shouted.

Everyone got up and left but Steve stayed for a bit and came over and put an arm on my shoulder and spoke  
"Your very brave doing this Elle, I will stick by you to make sure your safe. You remind me of someone I once loved" I smiled and put my hand on his arm  
"Thank you so much Steve , it means a lot" I smiled.

Steve then walked out to get dinner. While I didnt feel like eatting. I just sat there thinking when Thor walked back in.  
"I spoke to Loki it seems he believes it some what. But this evening we will have to make it very real. So I got you this." Then he pulled out a red ruby diamond ring, he took my hand and replaced it and now it did look like we were together.  
"WOW Thor it is amazing." I said shocked. He just laughed.

"Well only the best for my Princess" he spoke softly. It hit me, that was what Loki used to say to me. Thor was really taking the role to heart.  
"Plus you cant be wearing that, Fury had red dresses put into your waredrobe for this evening and for many days to come."  
"Dont worry, I will look my best for the future King of Asgard." I smiled while planting a small kiss to his cheek. I stood and smiled at Thor and left to my room. I really did have to make myself better then ever...


	7. Talk With Loki - Thor POV

"Hello Brother" Loki spoke clearly  
"We thought you dead, all of us" I spoke  
"Did you miss me" Loki laughd  
"You left your family and your fiancee. Thats what ive come to talk to you about"

Clearly Loki still had feeling for her as his grin dropped and he became serious and walked closer to the glass towards me.  
"Why what has happened to her... tell me now" Loki shouted  
"Well brother, we are engaged to be married" I spoke with pride  
"You what" Loki spat  
"Yes brother. I have always liked her brother and well us thinking you were dead. I comforted her and was there and we grew together and now going to wed. Thought it was best you heard from me"  
"You keep your hands off her brother. She was meant to be my bride to be but you had to ruin our day" Loki shouted  
"Maybe that was meant to happen so we could be together. I am now her protecter and husband to be"  
"I want proof" Loki glared  
"Fine brother, your have your proof when we all come down to talk to you"  
"What.. Elle is here. Let me see her!" Loki shouted  
"I will not allow you to see her without anyone with her"  
"How dare you, you cant allow that" Loki spoke  
"She is to be my wife, she do as I say"  
"Ill see you tonight brother with my wife to be"

I nodded and turned to the door and walked out when Loki shouted  
"She will be my wife brother. You cant take everything from me"...


	8. Getting Ready

I was in my room for atleast an hour. I had jumped into a shower and let the hot water just spray down on me. While I looked down not to see a green diamond but a red one on my engagement finger. It looked so weird and how easily it now is for anyone to guess who my partner was who knew about Asgard. I took a deep breath knowing I had to act all lovely towards Thor and do it well. I would have to think of Thor as Loki and just go with it. I have to make sure it is good enough so that Loki believed it.

Once I finished I jumped out the shower and wrapped a towel around myself while I looked in my wardrobe and only saw red dresses. It seemed so weird. But I had a show to put on so I had picked the dress that showed all my back and looked sexy. I stuck the dress on with a pair of high heels then with my hair I made it curly slightly so it fell down my back nicely. I made sure my make up was perfect along with my red lipstick. I stood and looked in the mirror. Damn I thought, this is really gonna kill Loki...


	9. Walking In

This was it, I was ten minites late for the meeting so I knew everyone was already there talking. But I had been told to be late so I made an entrance and make eyes on me from Loki and so Thor had to play his part too. God my stomach was turning.

I got to the doors and pushed them open and for sure all eyes were on me. I let out a small grin to show my white teeth. I caught a eye on Loki who looked shocked. I walked straight to Thor who was at the front of Loki's cell.  
"My Love" Thor spoke while putting an arm behind my back and planting a passionate kiss on my lips. Wow he was really making this real. I smiled into the kiss.  
"Sorry Im late, please carry on" I smiled while holding onto Thor's arm. To make Loki really see we were together. I put my hand to my face to show my ring. Loki's face just darkened even more.

"Elle you will be training with Tony" Fury told us  
"Tony you hurt my Princess, Ill kill you peresonally" Thor warned. I saw Loki face getting angrier at the "my princess" part. But Tony carried on playing along and made it worse.  
"Dont worry your future Queen will come back unharmed" Tony laughed

We carried on talking for half hour before we all left...

LOKI POV

"See you lied to me Thor, Elle is not here" I spoke with pride  
But as I said that, She, my Princess Elle walked in looking better then ever. But... She was in red, in Thor's symbol colour. To make things worse she matched straight up to Thor and they shared a kiss which was clearly not fake. I felt something deep in my heart. It was breaking. The war had gone from my mind. My mind was just on her right now and then I saw her engagement finger with a red diamond and not my green one. She had truely moved on. Thor was right. Then I caught a conersation of them calling Elle, Thor's Queen to be. I had to get her on her own without anyone to chat to her...


	10. Talk With Fury

This was it, I was ten minites late for the meeting so I knew everyone was already there talking. But I had been told to be late so I made an entrance and make eyes on me from Loki and so Thor had to play his part too. God my stomach was turning.

I got to the doors and pushed them open and for sure all eyes were on me. I let out a small grin to show my white teeth. I caught a eye on Loki who looked shocked. I walked straight to Thor who was at the front of Loki's cell.  
"My Love" Thor spoke while putting an arm behind my back and planting a passionate kiss on my lips. Wow he was really making this real. I smiled into the kiss.  
"Sorry Im late, please carry on" I smiled while holding onto Thor's arm. To make Loki really see we were together. I put my hand to my face to show my ring. Loki's face just darkened even more.

"Elle you will be training with Tony" Fury told us  
"Tony you hurt my Princess, Ill kill you peresonally" Thor warned. I saw Loki face getting angrier at the "my princess" part. But Tony carried on playing along and made it worse.  
"Dont worry your future Queen will come back unharmed" Tony laughed

We carried on talking for half hour before we all left...

LOKI POV

"See you lied to me Thor, Elle is not here" I spoke with pride  
But as I said that, She, my Princess Elle walked in looking better then ever. But... She was in red, in Thor's symbol colour. To make things worse she matched straight up to Thor and they shared a kiss which was clearly not fake. I felt something deep in my heart. It was breaking. The war had gone from my mind. My mind was just on her right now and then I saw her engagement finger with a red diamond and not my green one. She had truely moved on. Thor was right. Then I caught a conersation of them calling Elle, Thor's Queen to be. I had to get her on her own without anyone to chat to her...


	11. Shopping

I woke up that morning from a restless sleep just playing what Loki said to me yesterday ""I Love You". My stomach was turning inside to think about what I was doing to him. I must have really been hurting him. Then today ill make it worse as Ive gotta see him in my "wedding dress". I felt so sick, but I cant think about me, Ive gotta think about the millions of people I will be saving. I pushed my thoughts aside and got myself out of bed as I was going shopping today. I picked an outfit Natasha had given me and got ready. [polyvore] I looked out my window to see a nice car sitting there but I had no keys for it. I would have to find Fury to get them. I was so glad I had few driving lessons with Tony in his sports car. Its so easy I dont see why it takes humans so long.  
I started walking down the halls and found Natasha

"Hiya Nat, do you know where Fury is. I need the car keys" I smiled at her  
"Like the outfit Elle. Your turn a few eyes. Yes im on my way to see him now come with me" Natasha smiled back  
Natasha and I had been getting on so well she knew what I was feeling and it was all a play.  
We reach the room which Loki was being held in. Why did he have to be down here. We walked in and got both of the mens attention.

"Fury I need the keys to my car" I spoke  
"Yes of course, here you go. Your car is the red one" He smiled. I knew he done that just to push Loki's buttons even more.  
"Thank you ill be back down here later" I spoke looking at Loki and hopefully caught on to what I meant. Fury knew what it really meant but had to go along with it.  
"What do you mean Elle" Fury said confused  
"Oh nothing dont worry, Im going shopping now cya" I spoke while walking towards the door  
"Make sure that all the men that ask for your number today know there be dealing with the God of Thunder" Natasha laughed  
"Oh I will" I smiled

I felt sick but got over it once again. I made my way to the car and wow was it nice. I got it and started the engine the sound it made was nice. I sped off to the main shopping center. I found lots of nice dresses. I made sure to get nearly everything in green. As the plan was turning in a few days I had to be ready to show the man I loved that it is him I wanted. I got enough to last me. I didnt want to go back as I knew I was going back to make more pain for Loki...


	12. The Talk

I had got back to the base and was shoved into a room which had women there ready to put this wedding dress on me. It had to be red, they were really pushing the boat out. A women done my hair so it looked like a Princess style, another women done my make up and then the dress was fitted. I must say it did look lovely. Then I heard.

"Wow you look beautiful. A queen in the making" Thor spoke with pride. I turned around and saw Thor standing there smiling. I smiled back and got down from the stand and ran into his hug. I felt safe in his arms but I didnt love Thor like I did Loki. He had Jane and I had Loki.  
"Thank you Thor, if the future King of Asgard agrees then Im sure I look the part" I smiled  
"Elle, you know your mission, make Loki feel like he has really lost you. Put tears on I dont care how you do it. Make sure he believes you love Thor now" Fury spoke.  
"Loki is waiting for you" He spoke again. I nodded and made my way down to the room.

I walked in to find Loki's back to me. We both stood there for a few minutes before I spoke  
"I never wanted this Loki" I said sadly  
"No of course not, I go and you and Thor get cousy and are about to marry" He spat. Loki turned around and his face dropped even more  
"Here she stands in her wedding dress. Looking like the true Princess she is wow your beutiful and disgusting at the same time" Loki was getting more and more angry. I let a tear fall from my eye.  
"Loki, I thought you dead. Thor was there for me. I had to move on I couldnt be alone for ever. I loved you once but now I have Thor..."  
"Yes my brother always got what he wanted, the throne, our parents love and now to top it off he took my Princess. The one thing that made me carry on" He banged the glass. I jumped a bit and met him in front of the glass.  
"Loki please dont do this. Dont destroy the earth just come home please" I let a few more tears fall  
"Why would I come home. To watch you and Thor run Asgard and see the children you have together I think not" He spat  
"Loki please dont do this" I pleaded  
"Aww look at young Elle pleading. You could have been my Queen, we could have ruled together"  
"Loki not like this" I put a hand to the glass and let a few more tears fall before I spoke  
"I Love You" Loki's eyes warmed up and he put his hand to my hand on the glass. Just as he was about to speak, everyone walked in for the meeting with Loki...


	13. The Meeting

"Thats where my future queen is" Thor boomed. As I had to stay in character. I quickly backed away from the glass and wiped my tears.  
"Hello love" I spoke while walking to him and giving him a kiss. I could sense Loki's face tighten.  
"Why were you down here on your on. You know that was not a good idea and are these tears on your face" Thor rubbed the last tear from my face.  
"I know im sorry for going against you and no I have not cried just something in my eye" I gave a small smile.  
Thor smiled back and put an arm around me.

"Well if I knew it was dress up I would have taken part" Tony laughed while looking at me  
"That is her wedding dress" Thor spoke angry  
"Oh then wheres my invite" Tony laughed once again.

I just gave him a funny look and commented  
"Ha well if its a distraction Ill change" The boys were about to protest when I went invisable and changed into a pencil skirt.  
"Right ladies and gentlemen. Loki this is your last change to give up" Fury boomed  
"Haha never the army is coming and I will rule this world" Loki laughed  
"Fine you had your chance and now we will fight you. Meeting is over" Fury shouted

Everyone left the room and I told Thor to give me a moment and he nodded and left me to it.  
"The day you forget the red outfits, the red engagement ring. Ill still be waiting here for you. Even if I have to wait forever" Loki spoke softly  
"Im sorry Loki" I smiled softly and left the room...


	14. The Arguement Part 1

"Elle, I think Loki is ready to attack now. You must get a new look" Fury stated when we all got to the main room  
"You cant just play Elle and change her when you feel like it" The Captain shouted  
"Its alright Steve. But yes im not some doll you can change when you feel like it" I stated  
"This was always the plan, you knew this Elle" Fury stated  
"How dare you talk to a Princess in that manner" Thor and Tony spoke together.  
"Stay out of this" Natasha joined in

Arguements let loose, Bruce had left the room knowing what could have happened if he got angry. So there was us heros arguing with Shield. I hadnt used my powers for a long long time since Loki had gone. This was over a year and I could feel my anger building up. Fury believed he controlled us. Well I think not...


	15. The Arguement Part 2

"How dare you tell me what to do, I am a Princess" I spoke getting angrier. My hair was now turning white. Thor knew I was getting to the point of losing it  
"Ha your just a little Princess, who fell for the wrong God" Fury laughed. I was getting angrier  
"Now now children can we kiss and make up, or am I going to have to split you up" Tony joked with his suit still on from earlier  
"Stay out of this, this is between us now" I spat  
"You made the man I love go against me and hate me, there could have been another way" I spoke upset. I clicked my fingers and I changed into a green dress  
"Ha look at you" Fury laughed  
I started walking towards him when he spoke.  
"Get her" Fury shouted to Tony

I lost it and was about to shoot lightning at him when Tony sent a shot at me which sent me flying back.

I smashed through the door and hit the glass where Loki was. I felt my body hit the floor badly. Then only heard the Captain shouting stop.

"How dare you!" I spat. I got myself up and eyes turned white and I shot lightning at him and sent him flying. I was getting more and more angrier and was about to turn to my worst state and then I heard Thor shout stop. Then that was the last thing I heard before a bullet went into my chest...


	16. The Arguement Loki POV

I could hear arguing coming from outside not far from the room I was in. I had a small grin on my face as I knew they would rip themselves apart and start to hate each other. I could hear Elle shouting but couldnt quite understand what she was saying then all of a sudden Elle came flying through the doors. It looked like Stark had shot her. Dust and smoke was everywhere. I heard the large bang which must have been Elle slamming to the floor. Even though I said I didnt care about her and sounded evil to her earlier that day. I didnt mean it she still was my world my everything.

The smoked cleared and I heard groaning. Then Elle stood and wow I couldnt believe it she was wearing a green dress. My symbol colour. Had this all been a sham to get me to stop what I was doing. NO Elle wouldnt do that would she... Then Elle stood and spoke  
"How dare you" That was my girl I thought. She then shot lightning which sent Fury flying back. She was about to go to the next level when Thor shouted  
"STOP". A gun shot had been shot. Elle turned to face me and covered her chest and she bought it forward which showed all the blood coming from her. She just looked at me straight in the eye and whispered  
"Save me" she then collasped on the floor with Thor and Steve running towards her. I could do nothing in this cell I just shouted  
"ELLE"...


	17. Recovering

I woke up in a recovery room I believed. I found my hands chained to the bed so that I couldnt move. Wow I couldnt believe it... really.  
Then the Captain walked in. I did love Steve he was so sweet and always was on my side.

"Hiya Steve, what happened?" I questioned with a small smile on my face  
"Im glad your awake I was getting worried about you. But you got shot in the chest to stop you going to the next level. Then we bought you here a day ago" He smiled back  
"Oh okay, sorry about all that. Whats happened since Ive been out of it" I giggled  
"Oh well Ive been put in charge now as Captain" He smiled  
"Oh well done, you should have been in charge a long time ago" I smiled back.  
"Lets get these of you" He reached over and took my chains off. I rubbed my wrists and we carried on chatting  
"Well I have a favour to ask you Elle but you dont have to do it" He sat on the bed next to me and gave a small smile.  
"Of course Captain anything" I smiled and rested my hand on his  
"Well its Loki, he got away later that day you got shot. He is planning to go to this ball we believe and we need you to go and get his attention and draw him to us" He spoke and rubbed my hand  
"Oh favour like that" I spoke softly  
"Its okay you dont have to do it Elle, we can think of another way" He spoke  
"Of course not, Ill do it for my captain" I smiled to him  
"Okay come with me to see everyone"

Steve got up from the bed and gave me his arm. I took it gladly and felt a bit dizzy and had to grab hold of him more before I fell over. He quickly grabbed me. Wow he had muscle though.

"You okay" He spoke worried  
"Yeah im okay thank you Steve" I finally found my feet and was able to walk.

We went through the halls and into the main room where everyone was sitting. Fury and Tony came up to me first. I grabbed Steves arm harder and he looked down at me and gave me a small smile

"Elle we hope you take our apoligize, we were all mad that day and we took it out on you" Fury spoke for both him and Tony  
"I accept it, Im sorry to" I smile. Next something happened which I didnt expect. Tony came and gave me a huge hug.  
"Sorry Elle" Tony spoke  
"Its alright" I spoke and looked over Tonys shoulder to see Thor. A Massive smile went onto my face as I went running to him. He picked me up in a bear hug and span me around.

"Im so glad your okay Elle" Thor spoke  
"Right enough with sorrys and okays. Lets get down to business" Fury spoke loudly.

Everyone nodded and looked at me...


	18. Plannig

"Right Elle, I'm assuming Steve has updated you on the mission" Fury spoke loudly so all attention was on him  
"Yes he has, and I accept the Mission" I spoke proudly while nodding at Steve  
"Well to update the rest of you" Fury spoke. Everyone was now wondering what the mission was. Thor put his arm around me to show he supported me

"Well, Loki is holding a ball we believe which will contain people which need to be bought down. This includes gangs who murder, other so called "Villans". Then Elle we have set you to be the performer. We have put you down as another name so that they dont have a clue it is you. We dont need you to perform Elle because as soon as you walk in Loki will know you mean business. We will allow you to kill anyone on the first floor as you might have to as there will be two floors. The higher floor will know who you are and order the attack. We believe they have prisioners so you must save them. Once you have dealt with the bottom floor we will come in and help you with the top floor" Fury spoke like it was easy.

"This mission is more to cut his army down" Fury added  
"I dont believe these people will be part of his army" Thor spoke

"So you want me to go in kill bad guys, let the prisoners go, then you come in and help with the top floor villans to cut Loki's army down" I spoke  
"You make it sound like its easy" Natasha spoke  
"Well something always goes wrong. If that is all Im going to retire for the night and get ready to party" I giggled  
"Its going to be some party" Tony laughed  
"Elle by the way your dress and warrior outfit is in your room ready" Thor spoke  
"Thank you" I smiled...


	19. The Ball Part 1

I was getting ready for my grand entrance. I had a beautiful Gold dress which showed most of my back, I made my hair go up so that I truely looked liked I was going to belong at this ball. But what they didnt know was that I had my warrior outfit ready for the attack. I heard a small knock at my door.

"Come in" I spoke while adding my earrings in. Steve walked through the door and sat on the chair beside me  
"You look beautiful Elle, you sure your still up for this?" He spoke softly. I took a deep breath  
"Yes I sure am, its not everyday Im allowed to beat up and kill criminals" I laughed which made the captain start laughing.  
"Right Im all done, whats next" I turned to face him  
"Well a limo is going to be taking you to the event, put this in your ear so we can hear everything going on and can tell us when you done" He handed me my ear piece.  
"Right lets go" I stood and Steve offered me his arm and walked me to the car which everyone was standing around.  
"Knock them dead Elle" Tony laughed  
"We will be there Elle for you" Thor spoke  
I got into the car which drove me to this massive building. It was lit very well and everyone going in was dressed to impress. Very few women were there which didnt surprise me. I got out of the car and took a deep breath.

(Eminem ft pink - Wont Back down - 0.08 - Entrance Song) I started walking into the building and all eyes went on me. One because of the few women and so I caught the mens eyes. Two my dress sparkled in the lights.  
"Hello pretty lady" a few men spoke.  
I found the women which were there were the prisoners. I saw that all music stopped and eyes from upstairs were now on me. I over heard  
"Loki isnt that your Princess" a guy spoke to Loki. Which I then made contact with Loki and gave a small grin.

"Well as I believe you guys here dont have powers so I promise you one thing. I wont use my powers other wise it unfair on you" I spoke loud enough so everyone heard  
"Ha like a girl like you can do anything to us." They all laughed. They picked one of the women up and threw her to the wall. Se let out a loud scream.  
"Thats what is going to happen to you pretty lady." They laughed again.  
"Is that anyway to treat a Lady?" I smiled...

"She comes up with good lines" Tony laughed  
"Well now we wait for her to do her mission" Stever spoke...


	20. The Ball Part 2

(the outsider apocalypse remix - 2.14)  
They all saw I was getting serious when I transformed into my warrior outfit.  
[polyvore]

"You let the women go" I shouted. Which only made them laugh more. I could see Loki looking at me as he knew what was about to happen.

I started running towards the men putting my swords through them. Using only my strength to bring men down and killing them by there necks. I took guns which they dropped and used them against them.  
(Resident evil Afterlife opening fight scene)

Once I had finished all the men I felt good to know the women were much safe, I told them to get out which I hoped Shield would get and take care off.

"Wow this room is messy now" I laughed. Then my eyes turned white and I used my force field to take all the bodies to one side of the room. I didnt care where they ended up they were murded for the fun of it. How dare they.

"Pretty little lady trying to act like the big boys" One of the men laughed down at me.  
"Why laugh you just seen me kill all these men with just strength and no powers" I grinned  
"Well you cant go against any of us. I bet you dont even have powers" He grinned. I could see Loki was looking wanting but not sayin anything  
"Oh yeah thats right Im liaring, you have a more talented one with you" I looked up at Loki. It was my turn to be nasty.  
"Ha prove it then" He laughed. I could feel myself getting angrier so I knew it wouldnt be hard to change.  
[polyvore]  
"Ooooo even more pretty then before" He flirted. He was starting to push my buttons. So just to show him I wasnt a pretty face I shot a piece of lightning so it would only just miss his head. Then I whispered into my mic, "Any second now"  
"Well you alone cant take all us on" He laughed even more  
"Oh no, I dont plan to do it alone" I spat  
"So you and what army" He grined  
"Me and this army" I open my arms and laughed.

Then Iron Man, Captain America, Black Widow, Hawk Eye and Hulk came in right behind me.  
"Best of all, Ive got Loki's brother. You know The God Of Thunder" Then Thor landed right next to me  
"We are here to stop this army... you better watch yourself" Stark spoke  
"Ha you have no chance" Loki spoke and then smoke covered them and disappeared...


	21. Dinner Date Part 1

"Well done Elle and the team for last nights performance. I believe they will now be scared and know we are ready for them" Fury spoke while we were all assemblied round the table. Everyone just grinned and laughed.  
"How do we know that for sure though" Bruce spoke  
"Well I can double check" I spoke up  
"Now how do you think you can do that Princess" Tony spoke  
"Well I believe Loki will be watching every step I make, Correct?" I spoke  
"Correct" Fury spoke  
"Well why dont I dress up and pretend im going to a dinner date with someone when really he will turn up and I can "join him" and gain information" I grinned  
However as soon as I said dinner date the Captain walked out.  
"That is a pretty impressive idea. We can put a transmitter on you and when the war starts we know where you are to get control on the villans" Fury added  
"Correct it will work perfectly" I grinned

We all carried on talking about the idea and I left to get ready for this "date". I knew the perfect outfit to wear.  
[polyvore]  
I thought I looked rather good in this outfit. I was ready and waiting to go. I passed the Captain and Thor who gave me a big hug.

"I bet your glad you finally get to see your husband to be" Thor grined  
"Ha thats if he takes the bait plus I dont know if he will still want to marry me" I joked  
"He will, he will do anything to see you, plus he wants nothing more then you to be his wife" Thor chuckled  
"Good Luck Elle, A table has been booked for you and the driver will take you straight there" Steve smiled  
"Thanks guys" I smiled and kissed both of there cheeks and started walking to the car.  
"You like her dont you Captain" Thor spoke to his team mate beside him  
"Yes, yes I do but she has her prince" He spoke sadly and walked to his room.

I arrived at the restraunt and ordered a glass of white wine. I was waiting for my "date" when a solid well build hand rested on my shoulder and straight away I knew it was Loki when he whispered in my ear  
"My darling Elle" then to place a kiss on my cheek. Wow I get to the restraunt and he turns up straight away wasnt expecting that.  
"What are you doing here Loki" I whispered  
"Now lets not make a scene, just pretend we are lovers here for dinner" He grinned while taking my left hand into his.  
"Still got my engagement ring" He smiled.

The waiter brought a glass of wine over for both of us as Loki must have told him to when he walked in. I was about to pull my hand away when I saw a different side of Loki. His grip on my hand got tighter, bone breaking tighter.  
"Now tell me what you were playing at" He gritted his teeth...


	22. Dinner Date Part 2

"Loki your hurting me" I whispered while using my other hand to try make him losen his grip  
"First you tell me what it was all about" Loki spoke angrly  
"I didnt want to do it Loki, they said I had to and guilt tripped me" I lied  
"This is interesting, **Who's the liar now**" He laughed and losened the grip  
"I had to play along and make you believe it. You know I only ever wanted you, look what we gone through together. I still remember the day I first met you after 10 years. Everything Loki" I smiled

"Im sorry its just I really did think you had left me for Thor" He spat  
I reached over and grabbed Loki's hand so he looked straight at me  
"I love you and only you" I said loveingly. This part of the mission wasnt an act it was true.  
"So what did you come here for knowing I would come and see you" Loki spoke  
"Well I want you back, I want to come with you" I smiled  
"Really so what was that act last night" He glared  
"It was just an act Loki they told me I had to. I dont have power over them" I put my head slightly down  
"Dont have power over them, your the most powerfullest female I know. Your a Goddess Elle you could kill them on the spot" He laughed  
"I know but thats not me they guilt tripped me and I dont want that anymore. I want to be with you" I looked up and met his eyes.  
"Okay you can come with me and be by my side. How you should be" He proudly spoke. I looked at him with a massive smile on my face.  
"Thank you so much" I got up and planted a massive kiss on his lips for lost time and he responded just as well. Good thing are part of the restraunt was empty.  
"Your so beautiful" Loki spoke looking into my eyes. I just blushed

I took my seat and we ordered dinner like any normal couple and enjoyed the evening.

"When you coming over?" He spoke lovingly  
"Well ill go back to shield pack my bags and ill ride over in the morning" I smiled.  
"Okay heres the address. Ill be waiting" Loki grinned.

Loki put the money on the table with a tip and held his arm out for me to take. Wow he looked lovely with his new longer hair, in his armani suit with his scarf on. He was still as hot as I remembered. We walked arm in arm out of the restraunt and found my car waiting for me. I turned to him

"Ill see you in the morning" I smiled and gave him a small kiss  
"Ill be waiting" he grinned

I walked to the limo and got into the car ...


	23. New Home

I arrived back at shield and walked into the main room with everyone waiting.  
"Mission is under way. I go there in the morning here is the address" I smiled  
"Good work Elle, we know at this location it is just men so your going to have to look your best to catch there eyes to make Loki turn against them" Fury added  
"That shouldnt be to hard then I know how to pull up in the morning at this mansion" I laughed.

The team and I went to bed and got beauty sleep.  
The next morning I got my leathers on, my make up and made my hair blonder and I knew I would catch a few eyes. I made shield get a sport bike for me so I pulled up in style.  
[Ducati%252B1198SP%252BSport%252Bbike%252BRevealed%252B2011]  
I had a back pack ready with more hot and sexy clothes as Fury had told me that a meeting was going to take place early hours in the morning which I had to pretend I heard something and walk in on them while acting dumb but looking the part.

"Good Luck Elle" The team spoke  
"Thanks guys" I laughed. Thor came up to me and gave me a massive hug. I just giggled.  
"The mission we believe will only last a few days as then the army will take place" Fury spoke  
"Thats okay I be ready to fight against them with you guys" I smiled  
" We know you love Loki but this is for the best" Thor gave a small smile. I took a deep breath  
"I know just wish there was another way" I smiled back.

I said my goodbyes and made my way to the mansion on this awesome bike they got me.

I pulled up right at the font door where a few men walked out to see who I was and I pulled my helmet off to reveal myself. I certainly got my looks then. I walked through the main door and into the main hall where all men were turning around to see who I was. I then saw Loki walking towards me and I think he had to make sure everyone knew I was his and therefore didnt touch me as he planted a massive kiss on me which I gladly returned. He walked me upto what I believed to be his room as it had green silk sheets and a balcony that looked over the gardens.

"This will be your room with me if thats alright" Loki looked for my reaction.  
"Its perfect thank you" I kissed his cheek and jumped on the bed. Loki just laughed.  
"Well ill let you get at home and do your girl stuff. There is a dinner party later which I see you down there for as I have meetings all day" He smiled and turned to walk out when I shout  
"Loki, Thank you"

Loki left me and I started to snoop out the room to see if anything was hidden. Which took me a few hours I then had a shower and started to get ready. I made sure my hair was down and I pulled a dress out which was low cut to make the men stair at me. I hated men looking at me but it was part of the plan and this was the main part. This should be a fun night ...


	24. Party Part 1

I finished getting ready and thought I had done a good job.

(Start at 0.07 - entrance song)  
As I was walking down the massive stair case I saw all the men look at me but I also saw that most of the men had got women for arm candy for this evening. Wow there not going to be happy. I caught eyes with one girl that had long black hair, she was very pretty but maybe up her own ass. [megan-fox2]  
She might be the girl I cross paths with to night. But I saw one girl who was out of place in a sense. She seemeed so sweet and like she didnt want to be here. She was a natural beauty unlike the other girl. [3509207216_650bf98c02]  
I walked over and introduced myself

"Hello, I'm Elle" I put my hand out which she took gladly.  
"Im Sarah, please to meet you Elle" She smiled  
"So how comes your here?" I smiled  
"Well the guy over there is my boss and I walked in on him on an "important" meeting so now I must do as he says" She gave a weak smile while point a hand.  
"Thats not on at all" I gave a funny face  
"Look what the cat dragged in" The girl with black hair walked past  
"Dont mind her Elle she just a nasty women" Sarah stated  
"How comes" I wondered  
"Well the guy she is wife of one of the leaders here so she thinks she is all it" Sarah laughed  
"Oh really I assume she knows who I am then" I giggled  
"Sorry but who are you" Sarah added without being rude  
"Oh I'm Princess Elle, Wife to be of Loki. But I had to lie and pretended to come Wife of Thor's. Which I assume she knows by that" I added  
"Wow your a Princess and thats a life story. Plus you and Loki" She smiled  
"Yeah Ill have to catch you up on whole story just not here. Yeah he once was different" I whispered. Thinking about all that we have gone through together.

"Oh yeah have to have lunch or something. Your the only nice one here" She smiled

As I was about to reply her man came up and spoke

"I see you made a new friend Sarah" As he gave a fliratous smile and checked me up and down  
"Erm pleasure to meet you" He wouldnt stop staring and was making Sarah feel small. I could tell by her face, where was Loki when I neede him  
"Hello Edward I see you met my lovely wife to be Elle" Loki came around with a protective arm and Edward straighted up and Loki looked at Sarah  
"Who might this be" He smiled  
"I'm Sarah, partner of Edwards" She smiled  
"Well dinners up come sit on our table" Loki gestured

We all sat for dinner and Sarah gave me a look of approvel of Loki and I just giggled well quite loudly and got looks from Edward and Loki. I just waved it off and carried on eatting dinner and having general chat. I noticed Edwards eyes didnt stay off me and I could feel Loki tensing up so to calm him down I laid a hand on Loki's leg which seemed to calm him down. Once dinner was finished the boys went off to speak to the other leaders with Loki giving me a quick kiss which felt like forever. I had missed them.

Sarah and I walked off and the nasty girl eg Megan came up to us being rude to Sarah who just stood there and took it. Yeah she thinks that was happening. I stepped in front of Sarah

"Wow who do you think you are Elle" She spat  
"Excuse me" I glarred  
"I thought you were going to get married and you wear that" She spoke  
"Is someone jealous that she was out done" I giggled  
"Ha really by a two timer like you" I spat  
"You what" I was not happy she knew more then she should. Then all of a sudden a glass of wine went over me from HER!

"OMG" was all Sarah could say. I was the bigger person and just turned around to walk to the stair to change  
"Ill be back ASAP Sarah" I smiled while running up the stairs...


	25. Party Part 2

So I ran up the stairs knowing which dress I was going to change into, I couldnt believe that Megan she must have been tipsey to start with. I sorted my hair out and changed and refreshed myself. Looking at myself in the mirror I thought I looked good enough. So I left the bedroom and made my way back down the stairs and caught eyes with Sarah and smilled only to get a glare off Megan. I made my way over to Sarah who had a glass of wine in her hand ready for me which she offered so nicely.

"Here I thought you might need this after what happened" She smiled  
"Thank you darling, it was rude of her but dont want no fights tonight" I giggled  
"Now why has my Princess changed" Loki said while coming up behind me which made me and Sarah jump  
"You scared me Loki and oh just a little accident" I lied  
"Oh okay just making sure you was alright but you seem to be getting on well with Sarah, so ill leave you to it ill be in the garden" He gave a nod to Sarah and kissed my cheek  
"Aww you two are so adorable, just becareful of Megan as she is not human but no one has seen her in action and she is high up here because of her husband" Sarah smiled.  
"Its okay ill becareful no one here apart from Loki has seen me in action" I giggled

Just then we heard the mic go and everyones attetion went to the noise. Oh and its Megan with the mic this should be interesting.

"I bet everyone here has met the lovely Princess over there" She pointed to me and was clearly drunk. Sarah and I just looked at each other and back at Megan  
"Yeah did you all know she liared to Loki and pretended to get married to Thor" She laughed only to see my face drop.  
"Yeah thats right she couldnt pick which God she really wanted. I dont know how Loki trusts you now. Im just glad im happly married" She laughed. I was feeling myself tensing up and Sarah gave a short touch to my arm.  
"Sarah you should stand over there or get Loki because I can see this going bad" I whispered  
"Okay but only when it gets bad as I believe Loki is with her husband" Sarah said while walking away. Megan came right up to me and spat in my face. While I just wiped it off and gave her the dirtest look.  
"Now who do you think you are" I glared  
"I am Megan and you my dear are just a cheat" She laughed. Then I saw what Sarah meant by her powers. As she pushed me and I went flying back into anther wall. I left a small dent in the wall and got up and dusted myself off. Now I was angry. I saw Sarah run for Loki when Megan and I went at each other pulling each others hair, pushing and shoving. But I kept my cool enough so she didnt see me powers. When I felt someone pulling me of her.

LOKI POV

I was in the garden with Peter (Megans husband) discussing business when I saw Sarah come running straight at me.  
"I am so sorry to come here but Elle and Megan are fighting" She spoke while catching her breath. I just looked at her with my face falling and both I and Peter ran inside to see the two women having it out with each other and everyone just watching. I couldnt believe they were having it out. I went straight up to Elle and pulled her off Megan the same as what Peter done to Megan.

ELLE POV

I saw Loki pulling me off Megan and her husband doing the same.

"Enough" Loki and Peter shouted. I just stood there in Lokis arms and started puling away and walking around him to go to the bedroom and then saw Megan doing the same but she shouted

"Your just a stupid ugly Princess" Megan laughed

I turned around and just looked at her while she gave me a glare  
"Loki why are you with her when we were fighting she had nothing on me. How can you call yourself a Princess" I glared  
That was the last straw I looked her dead in the eyes and shot a force field at her which sent her flying to the wall. Everyone silently laughed at her. I felt Loki grab my arm and walk me up to our room...


	26. Telling Off

I walked into the room with Loki right behind me and slamming the door. I knew I was in trouble  
"What did you think you were doing" Loki yelled  
"I was defending myself" I calmly replied  
"It didnt look like that out there" Loki shouted again  
"She has been off with me all evening and then she got drunk and thats why it kicked off" I said while looking at him straight in the eye while walking towards him  
"Well you shouldnt have done the last part but thats my girl" He smiled down while moving a piece of hair  
"Im sorry I couldnt stop myself" I smiled back.  
"I know im sorry for shouting but men were outside that door so I had to pretend what you did was wrong" He smiled. I looked around him and smiled  
"You so clever" I giggled  
"Ive got to go to a meeting for most of the night so I wont see you till the morning im afraid. I hope you have a good night sleep." He kissed my forehead and was about to walk off when I grabbed his arm and he looked back  
"I Love You" I spoke while giving him a quick kiss. I saw his face turn to a heart warming smile  
"Love You Too My Princess" He then left the room and my plan began...


	27. Evening

As soon as Loki walked out that door I gave it a good amount of time and checked outside the door that he had gone. I was glad Loki had never seen me in evening wear before so he didnt know what I wear to bed so when he sees me tonight he will know no different and wont catch on. I went and had a shower to freshen up and done my hair curly but not to much so it looked put on. I added a tiny bit of make up and added perfume. I got the secret outit out and put it on. [polyvore]. I made finally alterations and took a deep breath and made my way down the stairs pretending to be sleepy and just woke up.  
(0.18 entrance- Candy Shop)  
I was really preparing myself and walked into the meeting room. Everyone looked straight at me.

"Oh im sorry gentlemen. I didnt know the meeting was here and thought someone broke in" I smiled  
"Its okay Elle" Edward smiled while looking at me up and down. Which I saw Loki giving an evil glare at him.  
"Ill leave you gentlement to business and ill be off. Again im so sorry" I smiled while backing up and closing the door behind me. I saw all the documents which were laid out on the table they all sat around and saw it was agreements about the army and when it was all taking place. I had to get some sort of contact back to base. I saw a small light coming from what I assumed the kitchen so I pulled my dressing gown more around me and made my way into it to see a maid and a baby in the corner...


	28. Maid Part 1

"I am sorry my lady, I didnt think anyone was going to be here thats why im here with my child" She started apoligizing  
"Its okay dont worry. Please call me Elle though" I smiled  
"Hi Elle my name is Polly" She smiled  
"Lovely name, why you still here darling its very late for you and your little one" I smiled  
"I know but because of this meeting I had to stay" She said while mopping the floors. I walked over to the little girl who was a cutie while picking her up which was making her smile.  
"Whats her name Polly?" I asked while pulling the baby closer to me.  
"Her name is Elle which is funny" She giggled.  
"Aww so your an Elle as well" I said to baby Elle  
"If she looks like you when she is older she will be a beauty" Polly stated. I just bushed and saw Elle starting to get upset.  
"Sorry Elle you can put her down if you want its more then likely because she needs a feed" Polly smiled.  
"Okay ill do it" I grinned  
"Really you dont have to" Polly smiled

I ignored her and went to the bottle which I saw at the side and heated it in the microwave  
"Only if my friend Chad was here he could have warmed it up straight away for us" I giggled to Elle

I checked to make sure the milk wasnt to hot and sat and started to feed Elle while sitting on the work top. I was so protected over this child I would die rather then see any harm come to her.  
"You look like a natural" Polly pulled me from my thoughts  
"Haha thanks" I smiled while looking down at Elle  
"Do you have children Elle" Polly asked, im assuming not knowing about Loki and I  
"No not yet, maybe one day though" I smiled thinking of it. I finished feeding Elle and starting patting her back to burp her then started pulling faces at her and getting her to giggle. When the door went and Loki was standing at the door. How long he was there for I dont know.

"Evening Polly go home its late and your little one needs sleep" Loki stated at Polly only to turn his head and see me with the baby his whole face went into a loving look.  
"Evening Loki, he is right Polly go home" I smiled. I gave Elle a big kiss and she giggled and jumped down from the top and gave Elle back to Polly making sure she was held correctly  
"Becareful getting home ill see you both around" I smiled. Loki nodded his head and put his hand behind my back and walked me to our room. We got to the room and I jumped straight into bed. I was so tired. I saw Loki give me a smile but not a normal one

"What?" I giggled  
"Nothing, get some sleep" He smiled while giving me a small kiss before he went into the bathroom. I hit the pillows and was gone ...


	29. Maid Part 2 - Loki POV

Elle had just walked in on our meeting clearly by mistake the way she rubbed her eyes. WOW she looked stunning, only if we did get married. What would our wedding night have been like. But I saw I wasnt the only one looking at her but all the men in the room were.

"Oh im sorry gentlemen. I didnt know the meeting was here and thought someone broke in" She smiled  
"Its okay Elle" Edward smiled. He clearly was looking at her up and down and no one done that to my Princess so I gave him a glare which made him stop what he was doing.

"Ill leave you gentlement to business and ill be off. Again im so sorry" She smiled that beautiful smile while backing up and closing the door behind her.  
"Right so we are in agreement the war will start in one week. "They" are ready for us then" I spoke  
"Good we will be ready then" Edward spoke. While we glared at each other the rest of the men including me were just speaking about this army and who to watch out for. I then got up and nodded to men and left the room in search of Elle. I saw the small light coming from the kitchen with the door open I saw Elle sitting with a little girl feeding her while the maid Polly finished her work. I learnt at the door and just watched my Princess and listened in on the conversation.

"You look like a natural" Polly spoke to Elle  
"Haha thanks" Elle smiled while she looked down at the baby  
"Do you have children Elle" Polly asked, im assuming not knowing about Elle and I  
"No not yet, maybe one day though" I smiled at her statement. Just thinking about having kids with Elle was wonderful she would be such a good mum. She finished feeding the baby and starting patting her back to burp her then started pulling faces at her and getting her to giggle. I wanted my life with her even more. I felt it was my time to walk in and I scared the girls a bit i believed which made me laugh inside.

"Evening Polly go home its late and your little one needs sleep" I stated at Polly only to turn my head and see Elle with the baby my whole face went into a loving look staring at Elle.  
"Evening Loki, he is right Polly go home" Elle smiled. She gave the baby a big kiss and she giggled and jumped down from the top and gave the baby back to Polly making sure she was held correctly  
"Becareful getting home ill see you both around" Elle smiled. I nodded my head and put my hand behind Elle's back and walked her to our room. As we got to the stairs I picked her up bridal style she was lighter then a feather and she giggled at this. Wow she was just perfect. I walked her straight to our bed we would share tonight. How I would keep my hands off her I didnt know. I laid her down gently and kissed her forehead then her lips. Which she gave passion back into.  
"Get some sleep" I spoke softly. She then turned her head and was asleep. I was just smiling an her which was to do with her and then her outfit. I changed and got in next to her... ...


	30. Shopping Trip

I woke the next the morning from such a great sleep, first time in ages. I turned my head ever so slighly to see Loki asleep next to me. I was so gentle when taking his arm from around my waist off and got off the bed so quitely even so Loki wouldnt hear. I really wanted, well needed to go shopping to get new outfits for the bbq tonight. So I had an idea. I opened our door quietly peaking behind to make sure Loki was still asleep. I ran down the hall to find Sarahs room, I knocked so only she would hear. Us women have good hearing. She opened the door and walked half out.

"Morning, I know its early but do you fancy coming shopping today for outfits tonight?" I whispered. Sarah yawned  
"Yeah of course give me hour or so to get showered and ready" She smiled  
"Yay, yeah me to. I see you then down stairs. Yeah?" I smiled back  
"Yeah of course" Before she walked back into her bedroom.

I ran back down the hall and sneeked back into the bedroom only to see Loki was not in bed anymore. Then all of a sudden hands were around my waist and Loki started kissing my neck and my shoulders which was making me giggle.

"Where did my Princess go" He whispered into my ear  
"Was someone worried" I giggled  
"Well didnt know if you had gone" He said inbetween kisses  
"Oooo someone sounds jealous" I laughed again  
"Well in what you are wearing. I dont know what them men might do to you" He laughed  
"Oh so you like this outfit" I asked  
"Yeah I like it very much" He said seductively. I laughed then carried on normal conversation  
"Anyways I went down to Sarahs room to ask if she wanted to go shopping" I spoke  
"So today ill leave you to your meetings and stuff while ill enjoy myself" I laughed  
"That does sound good" Loki spoke. I turned in his arm and went onto tip toes and kissed him straight on the lips and spoke  
"Ive gotta get ready" Then I ran into the bathroom and had a shower and got into the outfit I was wearing today. Then I sat on my dressing table doing my hair and make up when Loki came up behind me.

"Right Elle ive got to go, Ill see you at the BBQ tonight. Dont get in trouble" He laughed and kissed my cheek before walking to the door  
"Love you" I shouted  
"Love you too" He whispered back.

I finished getting ready and went down and met Sarah in the main hall. I drove us to the main shopping centre and parked up and went shopping. We spent hours trying dresses on going into different shops trying on different shoes. I couldnt believe it took so long to find a dress for this evening. We needed a break and a very nice cafe shop was open for lunch. As we were about to walk in I heard a bike which sounds and only could be the Captains bike.

"Sarah could you go in a grab us a table, I have a cola for drink. I just saw an old friend which I wanna go say hi to" I smiled  
"Yes of course" She smiled and walked in. I waited till she was right in the cafe before i turned around and walked over to Steve whos back was facing me.

"Long time no see stranger" I smiled when Steve turned around and saw me. Then embraced me into a massive hug.  
"Ive missed you Elle. Its not the same at HQ" He smiled. I really did love this man.  
"I have important information to give you which I cant do here" I spoke while looking around.  
"But can you get a suit on and come to where I am staying now and I can give you all the information" I smiled  
"Yes of course Elle. Well done" He smiled  
"Well I best be off as im shopping for dresses with a new friend. But ill see you tonight" I smiled  
"You sure will" We hugged again and I kissed him on the cheek and waved him good bye.

I walked back into the cafe and sat with Sarah  
"So who was that" She winked  
"Oh an old friend" I smiled  
"Well he likes you" She giggled while sipping her coffee  
"Ha no he doesnt" I laughed  
"He sure does the way he looked at you" She smiled  
"And you like him" She giggled  
"No I dont, well I do. No im with Loki" I smiled  
"Yes but not being funny you cant have a future with Loki. That guy I think you can" She giggled  
"Oh I dont know maybe. Anyways dont you want to know the whole story of Loki and I" I grinned  
"OMG Yes" She nearly shouted. So I started telling her the whole story.

Once I spoke everything and she sat there processing it all through. I was thinking about what she had said about Steve and I. She was right I couldnt have a future with Loki not now nor ever. She then pulled me from my thought  
"Wow" She was shocked. I just laughed  
"I think we should get back to shopping now" I giggled. So I paid and we carried on going throuh shops an hour later we found the perect dresses and shoes which meant we had now finished my feet were hurting and I wanted to get ready and eat some real food. We got into the car with the shopping bags and made our way home for the BBQ...


	31. Shopping Trip Loki POV

I woke from the most peaceful sleep ive had in months from falling from Asgard. I was with my Princess wrapped up. Only to then think I couldnt feel her under my arms or feel her body heat to mine. I panikced and opened my eyes to see an empty bed beside me. My heart sank thinking all sorts. Had she left me or maybe just popped to the kitchen. So I got up from my bed and walked over to get ready for todays events. Then I heard the door go and someone come in quitely. I then saw Elle which made me feel so much better. So I walked up behind her and wrapped my arms around her waist and stared kissing her neck and shoulers. Just to make sure she was real and wasnt a dream. She started giggling which made my heart sing.

"Where did my Princess go" I whispered into her ear  
"Was someone worried" she giggled  
"Well didnt know if you had gone" I said inbetween kisses  
"Oooo someone sounds jealous" she laughed again. She knew what hold she had over me  
"Well in what you are wearing. I dont know what them men might do to you" I laughed  
"Oh so you like this outfit" she asked  
"Yeah I like it very much" I said seductively. she laughed then carried on normal conversation  
"Anyways I went down to Sarahs room to ask if she wanted to go shopping" she spoke  
"So today ill leave you to your meetings and stuff while ill enjoy myself" she laughed  
"That does sound good" I spoke. She turned in my arm and went onto tip toes and kissed me straight on the lips and spoke  
"Ive gotta get ready" Then she ran into the bathroom . I finished getting ready myself for the meetings today and then the BBQ tonight. She came from the bathroom and sat at her dressing table. Doing her hair and make up. I could stand for hours and just watch her but I had work to do.

"Right Elle ive got to go, Ill see you at the BBQ tonight. Dont get in trouble" I laughed and kissed her cheek before walking to the door  
"Love you" She shouted  
"Love you too" I whispered back...


	32. Getting Ready 2

We got back to the house and see that most of the people are already at the BBQ but I see my best buddy Megan in a long dress along with everyone else. Good thing we got long dresses to. We made our way to my room and dumped the bags down and took turns to jump into the shower. While Sarah was in the shower I made my hair lightly curly and done my make up. I got my clothes out of the bag when Sarah started doing her hair and make up. I helped her zip the back off her dress up, then to stick my dress on. [polyvore] (No hat) I looked at myself in the mirror and all my memories went back to when I was in Asgard and a Princess wearing gold. Sarah pulled me from my thoughts

"Wow you still hold the title of a goddess" She smiled  
"What you mean? I wasnt seeing it  
"Well your in Princess colours, you look stunning and you have all the men after you. Your a true goddess" She smiled. I just blushed  
"Dont be silly, you look stunning yourself" I giggled  
"You got Loki by your side a Prince plus a very hot solider after you as well" She smiled  
"Oh I dont know maybe I can get Loki to change" I smiled  
"I dont think so Elle its to late now Loki will get punished for what he has done" Sarah spoke serious  
"I know, Thor will sort him out for sure if not him the All Father will" I looked down  
"Then start a life after this with the Captain, he will have you and Loki will have to allow it as he be locked up" She put a hand on me shoulder  
"I dont know I hope he can stop" I looked at her  
"I just want the best for you. Plus that Captain is cute" She giggled  
"Oh shhh you. Lets go" I smiled. Thinking about the Captain and I, I would have a normal life, could marry, have children. But I wanted that with Loki but I knew now I could never have that. Why did he have to do this. I will have to see what happens and base my life around it. Then just get called when the next event happens. I was pulled from my thoughts and we walked out of the room and down to the BBQ...


	33. BBQ

Sarah and I were walking down the staircase and into the huge gardens which had a band playing and a BBQ going. Wow you woudnt believe all these men wanted and had killed people. I was walking down the stairs in the gardens when I saw Loki come in front of me and took me into his arm which I wasnt expecting as I was in my own little world.

"Wow my Princess and future Queen does look beautiful" Loki whispered in my ear which made me blush  
"Well My King, you look rather dashing yourself" I whispered back. Loki pulled from the hug to look straight at me with such a loving look before pullng me into a passionate kiss. I smiled into it.  
"I Love You Loki" I whispered which made him smile even more.  
"Love you to my Queen" He whispered while kissing my forehead. I couldnt help but smile.

We took the table which the two men had got for Sarah and I. We sat down and had drink coming for most of the night. The band was great and Sarah and I had some dances together along with Loki and I. It was such a lovely night why couldnt it just be like this. Why the war. I had to ask Loki. So while we were slow dancing I whispered

"It doesnt have to be like this Loki" He stiffed  
"Yes it does it will secure our futures. Me, You, Us. King and Queen" He spoke proudly  
"What if I dont want to be Queen" Which only made Loki pull forward and look me dead in the eye  
"What" He kinda whispered angry  
"Maybe I dont want to be a Queen. I just wanted you by my side, to have a family with you. Never this" I whispered while touching his cheek.  
"We can still have all that" He whispered  
"I dont know" I put my head down.

We made our way back to our table when talks were happening about the war. But I already knew when and what was going on based on the notes I saw that night. So I walked off saying I needed the loo but I had overheard a bike pull up which I knew straight away was the captain. I walked around the side of the building to see Steve waiting. As soon as we saw each other massive smiles came on our faces. I ran and hugged him which was such a warm hug. I really did care for this man I thought to myself not being able to hold my smile in.

"Right we dont have long but the war start in 24 hours. You must go back to base and get everyone ready to go" I spoke quickly but quietly.  
"Okay and you are sure?" He spoke while putting an arm on my shoulder  
"Yes I saw the documents and the BBQ now is like a before party" I smiled  
"Okay and what about you what are you going to do" Steve sounded worried  
"Well Loki wont want me fighting so will make me stay here but once he has gone I will come to HQ and get ready to fight with you, Captain" I smiled  
"Just be careful dont get caught. Illl leave now good luck and ill see you in 24 hours" He smiled which I returned. I got on tipy toes and kissed his cheek which I saw him smile at.  
"Becareful" I whispered in his ear. Then he ran to his bike while I ran back to the party.

The night carried on with music, drinks and chats. I made sure I got an early night as this war is going to take it out of me...


	34. Morning of War

The night was great I thought to myself while still sleepy. I turned my head to see Loki on his side looking at me smiling which I returned.  
"Morning my Prince" I grinned  
"How my beautiful Princess" He whispered. He always had a way with words which made me giggle  
"She is good, but you best not tell your Princess of me. I dont think she will be happy" I giggled  
"Oh yes, I best not. She might kill me" He grinned  
"Ooo that could be a show. What is your Princess like" I played dumb  
"Well where can I start. She is beautiful, Powerfull, Kind, different, sexy and just wow" He stated pushing hair from my face  
"Wow she does sound like something. But you better keep your mouth closed as my Prince will kill you on the spot if he saw you here. He is very protective of me" I giggled  
"I think I could take him on" Loki stated  
"Oh no he will kill you. He is a master of magic" I whispered into his ear.  
"Plus I love him very much" I continued.  
"Well best not let him see me" Loki laughed before he tackled me and sat on top of me but not letting any of his weight come on me.  
"Well best not let him see this" Loki said as he gave me such a loving kiss and I wasnt complaining with the view I had of his well toned chest.  
"Best not dont worry I wont tell on you" I whispered.

"The war starts today Elle, I dont want you anywhere near it. Okay" Loki stated making the mood drop.  
"What you mean today, it cant be" I whispered back pretending I knew nothing  
"I am sorry but get as far away as possible and I will come for you when we have won and you are Queen" Loki said while getting up from the bed to get ready.  
"No Loki, I want to be with you" I stated sitting up in bed.  
"No you cant. I wont let anything happen to you. You go as far away as possible" He stated getting louder  
"Loki..." I was cut off  
"NO. Elle you go. End of story. You go with the other women" He shouted  
"Im no mortal Loki, I am a Princess, a Goddess. I can take care of myself" I shouted back while getting up.  
"Yes I know that but I dont want to chance it" He whispered taking my cheek into his hand.  
"Okay I will go" I looked to the floor  
"I Love you. I will come find you" He whispered while kissing my forehead and then my lips before walking to the door.  
"Loki" I whispered which made him stop which I walked in front of him and gave him one last kiss.  
"I Love You! Be careful" He laughed  
"Always am" Then he left me and exited the room and went to meet the other men.

As soon as I heard everyone leave I started getting ready to get to HQ. I threw on a simple outfit. [polyvore] then a knock came at the door which Sarah walked in while I was fixing myself up.  
"What are you doing" She spoke looking at me funny while I was packing a small bag rather fast.  
"I need to go and fight in this war and save the human race" I said quickly  
"But where you going" Sarah spoke  
"Im going to the Avengers HQ. Come with me" I spoke  
"Can I?" She questioned  
"Yes course you can lets go. We dont have time" I hurried her out the door.  
"How we getting there quick though" She asked  
"Well im going to show you my baby" I giggled

I walked her into the garage which the men were asking where we were going.

"Pretty ladies you cant leave" One of the guy smiled looking at us  
"Oh really why not" I threatened  
"Because I said so" He laughed at me  
"I would move if I was you or you will regret" I spat  
"Ha you and whos army" He laughed  
"Oh you dont know who you are dealing with." I laughed.

Then I kicked the guns out of there hands and kicked them flat to the ground.  
(4.28 start - FireStarter)

"Wow you are badass" Sarah laughed  
"Well we got somewhere important to be" I giggled  
"Heres my baby" I laughed [3760023149_71cae5b1af]  
"Wow and in pink" Sarah said stunned  
"Yep my signture colour well atleast before I got with Loki" I laughed  
"Get in lets go" I laughed

We were both in the car when I stuck on my sunglasses. Then I put on full blast.  
"You do like to do things in style" Sarah giggled  
"Oh Yes I do" I laughed and speeded off...


	35. Avengers HQ

We arrived at the HQ with everyone in the meeting room waiting on us.  
"Finally Princess" Tony shouted  
"Keep your hair on, we ran into some trouble" I replied

Steve came up to us and gave me the biggest hug and I could see Thor smiling but looking down at the same time. He must have known something. I knew I had to speak with him. I ran into the room which I had been staying in and changed into my outfit making sure it was the outfit which went with my white hair and white eyes as I knew that I would be using them powers. But I was having thoughts that maybe the whole team might see my evil evil side which I had to prepare for as none of us knew what was going to happen. I finished getting ready and recieved wolf whistles from Tony when I walked back in. From the corner of my eye I could see Steve glaing at him.

"Sarah your gonna stay here with the crew where it is safe for you" I smiled  
"Okay but please becarful Elle" She smiled back  
"Dont worry she is fully protected" Steve spoke up. Which I shot him a grin for.

Everyone was suited up ready to go but as we were leaving I grabbed Thor's arm.  
"Can I have a quick word with you please" I whispered  
"Of course you can Elle" He smiled  
"Be 5 guys" I shouted

Thor and I walked off to the side where no one could hear us and I asked  
"What was that look early Thor" I asked confused  
"Well...


	36. Conversation With Thor

"Well I can see the Captain is in love with you" Thor spoke quietly  
"I was thinking you were going to say that" I half smiled  
"Well I know how much Loki loves you, I can tell by how he changed when you walked back into his life. Plus by the ring on your finger. He said he would never marry but then you came back" Thor smiled  
"Omg I never knew I had that effect on him" I spoke feeling bad now and looking down  
"However I wish I didnt have to say this but your better of with the Captain" I shot my head up  
"What?" I spoke not understanding  
"I believe you could live a life with him, but if Loki was to find out he would go worse then what he already is" Thor spoke serious  
"Then what should I do" I spoke getting tears in my eyes  
"I think when we beat Loki, say your goodbyes and stay here. Even if you dont get with the captain your better here" He spoke wiping my tears.  
"I guess your right. But I wont ever love anyone like I do Loki" I said lookinng at my enagement ring  
"Then once Loki has served his punishment, you may return if you wish" Thor smiled  
"I think I will stay here and become a nomal women until Im allowed to return" I smiled  
"I feel so much better, thank you Thor" I smiled and hugged him which he returned.

Once we finished our hug we walked to the plane ready to fight this war...


	37. Avengers Assemble

We arrived at the sight of the war, people were screaming and running and all we saw were monsters roaming the streets.  
"Captain whats the plan" I smiled towards him.  
"Right, Tony in the air make sure these things dont go out and bring them back or turn them to ass. Hawkeye keep an eye on everything and keep up informed. Nat you and I stay here and help everyone and kill what ever comes to us. Elle and Thor and take to the sky and light up anyone that comes through that hole. Hulk...SMASH" Steve spoke to us all.

Before I took to the skys Steve took my arm  
"Becareful Elle" He smiled and pecked my lips which I didnt see coming, nor did I know who saw but Loki.  
"Just in case I dont make it Elle" He spoke looking and me and I smiled and took his cheek.  
"Dont worry your make it" I smiled and started stepping back.

I then looked at the captain once more before my eyes turned white and my hair went as white as my eyes [polyvore]. Then I took to the skys and started making the sky turn to a storm and lightning was shooting at the creatures roaming the street.

The fighting kept going and going and I saw the fight between Loki and Thor and then Loki and Tony. When I saw it was just him in the Stark tower I knew I had to speak with him. I landed with his back facing me.

"So what has happened to my Princess" He snarled  
"I had to do what I had to do Loki" I whispered  
"You mean go behind my back" He spat angry  
"I never wanted to but I had to save the human race" I spoke softly  
"Then you also have something with the captain" He grew angrier  
"You saw that then" I started walking towards him  
"YES, YES I did. Do you still love me""Or was it all fake" He shouted  
"How dare you ask that question" I spoke with tears in my eyes  
"Well from what I saw" He stood still  
"Yes the Captain likes me, and at first with what people were saying. I thought yes but no I stood by you" I started getting upet  
"What were they saying" Loki wondered  
"They told me to leave you and have a life with the Captain as it would be normal. But as much as I like the Captain it was never like I Love you Loki. My Prince from Asgard, why couldnt it stay like that. I never wanted to be Queen or this war. I wanted to marry my Prince and live happly ever after" I smiled while taking his cheek into my hand. Then he pulled me into a hug and was hushing my tears.  
"I just didnt want you to only be Princess, you should be a Queen. Im sorry for shouting at you for the captain. I can see why he would be attracted to you" Loki laughed. I looked up at him  
"I only want to be your wife, mother of your children. But I have some news to tell you." I whispered stepping back  
"Whats that my love" He spoke by moving some hair from my face.  
"Once the war is over and you return to Asgard I will not be following" I whispered  
"Who said I am going to lose" He spat.

Then my ear piece kicked in.  
"Lovely speach kido but we need you now. A nucular bomb is coming straight at us and I need you to go bad ass and put a force field around the hole before I come" Tony spoke  
"Im coming" I spoke. I looked at Loki and smiled, kissed his lips and spoke.  
"Its over" Then my eyes changed to red along with my hair.  
"What are you doing Elle" Loki wondered  
"Im ending this war Loki" I whispered.

[polyvore] then I changed and flew out the window and looked behind to see the Hulk taking care of Loki. I took to the sky and I saw everyone on the ground look up to me. I held my hand and a force field covered the hole until I heard Tony in my ear shouting now. I made a small portal for him to travel through and then he was gone. Was he returning. I heard the Captain say close the portal. But luckly he got through just in time. Then the Hulk caught him. I went down to see if he was alright but he was out of it until the Hulk roared.

"Hope no one kissed me" He spoke which we all laughed at then he caught eyes on me  
"Then again if Elle did, I wouldnt mind" He laughed.  
"We must capture Loki" Thor spoke we all then made out way up to stark tower.

We all stood over Loki and he got cuffs put onto him along with a mask over his mough so he couldnt speak.  
"We have you now" Tony laughed...Paste your document


	38. Avengers Assemble Loki POV

I saw the plane arrive on the ground and watched as the avengers walked out but before my eyes I saw Elle get out. What was she doing with them. She told me she had left them and was on my side was she just pretendin all this time? Then right in front of my eyes the Captain kissed Elle, My Elle. What was he playing at. But Elle smiled after it. Did she love him and not me, no she couldnt. All these questions started planting through my head. I was going to win this war and be better then everyone. My brother, the solider, everyone.

I had to question Elle, then I saw her look in my direction but not knowing if she saw me. I was feeling my heart break all over again thinking my Elle turned against me. Let the War Begin...


	39. Captured Loki

Once Loki was tied he was taken securely back to HQ to be spoke with and what would happen next. As he walked past me he gave me a what would have been a smile if he had been masked up. I knew for a fact he would be going home tomorrow. So I gave an eye to Tony. Which he just nodded at knowing what I was going to do. So I grabbed a ride to the nearest Mall and bought some cheap clothes to wear now. But then I went looking for the perfect outfit to arrive to say good bye to Thor and Loki when they left for Asgard. Then I felt my phone buzz which Shield gave me when dropping me off.

"Hello Princess, found your outfit yet?" Tony spoke through the line  
"Not yet, I will though its gotta be eye popping" I laughed  
"Dont forget you need your fancy car to pull up in"  
"Dont worry I've got that covered" I giggled  
"So your going to be fashionable late correct"  
"Yeah something like that. I might just out do you tomorrow with how much I'm going to spend" I laughd  
"Thats fine Princess, I'll make sure they wait for you. Have fun shopping" He spoke  
"Thanks and bye Tony" I said and hanged up.

I carried on shopping until I found the perect outfit which just suited the day event and was "Eye popping". I must say I did spent a few thousand but oh well I was saying good bye to my one true love. This is going to be eventful...


	40. Good Bye

Everyone had arrived at the place which Thor and Loki would leave for Asgard. I knew this as Tony text me saying he couldnt hold them off for much longer. So I did my finishing touches to my hair and make up. My dress and heels went perfect together. So I ran down the hall of HQ and went to my baby which Tony kindly lent to me which had some series power to make me make an entrance.  
[ferrari-458-side]  
Once I jumped into the car I put the best song to make an entrance on full blast.  
(1.04 entrance)

I put my foot flat on the gas pedal thank god for the blacked out windows I must say. Then I saw everyone and pulled straight up making my entrance and a thumbs up from Tony. I then opened the door and stepped out, with all eyes on me in my new outfit. [polyvore]

I gained a few whistles from Tony  
"Wow you do know how to make an entrance Princess and spend some serious cash by looking at the necklace your wearing" Tony laughed  
"Why thank you, I take that as a complenment" I giggled. Then I turned to Thor and Loki  
"You wasnt going to leave without saying good bye now are you" I grinned  
"Of course not" Thor beamed and lifted me from the ground in a bear hug which I only giggled at. Then I turned to Loki  
"I'm going to miss you my prince but when the time is right I will return I promise" I spoke while taking his chained hand in mine.  
"I am sorry it has to be this way Loki, just know I love you" I whispered and hugged him before giving a kiss on the forehead.  
"Becarful and look after him Thor"  
"I will Elle dont you worry" He smiled

Then I stepped back waving and the Captain came to my side along with Tony to give me comfort. As tears starting coming down my eyes.  
"I Love you" I whispered once more before they were gone...


	41. The End

Thats the end for this part. But dont worry Ive got soooooo much left in store for part 3. Stay tuned as it wont be long until it is up. Hope you all enjoyed part 2!

Love Feedback


End file.
